Secret Base
The first Secret Base is located in Agassiz Town and contains more than a few useful things that can be potentially upgraded. Pokémon healing is included for convenience. The second Secret Base is located in Carinae Town Upgrades Secret Entrances You can purchase secret entrances to and from your base from a few towns. Secret entrances can be found on the Escape Route, in Superior City, Fianga City, Kivu Town, Ladoga Town, Blackfist City, and Huron Town. You access these bonus routes by using secret power on stone pillars and lighthouses located in each of these locations. Interact with the pillar and the option to use secret power will appear. The escape route entrance is accessed by using surf to get to a ladder in the back/top of the escape route. 'Gym Leaders' 'Devon:' Reward: $5700 'Gideon:' Reward $5800 PK-096: Reward: $6200 'Jonathan: ' 'Avery:' Reward: 6500 'Graham:' Reward: $5700 'Demetri:' Gothitelle Level: 65 Moves: Magic Room, Charm, Telikinesis, Psychic Reuniclus Level: 66 Moves: Skill Swap, Heal Block, Wonder Room, Dizzy Punch Sigilyph Level: 66 Moves: Psychic, Air Slash, Cosic Power, Sky Attack Claydoll Level: 67 Moves: Explosion, Earth Power, Sandstorm, Heal Block Metagross Level: 68 Moves: Meteor Mash, Hammer Arm, Iron Defence, Hyper beam Alakazam Level: 68 Moves: Calm Mind, Trick, Psychic, Future Sight 'Miranda:' Camerupt Level: 69 Moves: Eruption, Yawn, ???, ??? Houndoom Level: 69 Moves: Inferno, Nasty Plot, Crunch, ??? Emboar Level: 69 Moves: Flare Blitz, Head Smash, Flametrower, ??? Chandelure Level: 70 Moves: Flame Burst, Hex, ???, ??? Charizard Level: 70 Moves: Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Inferno, Slash Volcarona Level: 70 Moves: Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, Quiver Dance, Heat Wave 'Workers' You can purchase employees that can provide services. More are planned to be added. Current options; Mart worker: Sells goods. Fossil Maniac: Gives out fossils, for a price. Trade Master: Will trade certain Pokémon. Trainer: Infinite battle partner. Clone: The battle partner. He will fight you with your own team. Read the rule carefully! Expansions Mining Cave : Allows exploration, ability to obtain rare Pokémon, and access to a minigame in which you collect stones. Dungeon: Mystery Dungeon-like minigame, more Pokémon and some loot. Use escape rope to get out or continue going down until you finally resurface. Platform: Gives access to a Pokéball with random items. Refills once per day. Some items are as follows: *King's Rock *20 Greatballs *20 Ultraballs *TM26 Earthquake *Air Balloon *IV Stone *Choice Band *TM?? Dark Epitaph *Focus Band *Focus Sash *Exp. Share *TM15 Hyperbeam *Masterball (1/100 chance) *Sun Stone *Fire Gem Full Upgrade There are two major upgrades to the secret base. If you obtain all of the optional upgrades in the early stage, you have the option of permanently upgrading and altering your base. This upgrades it to stage two which also grants access to more upgrades. It also allows you to rebattle gym leaders in your secret base, and change the wandering Pokémon, if you desire to. In the Aroma region you will be given another base upgrade as part of the story. The secret base is located in Carinae Town. Stage 2 Workers Professor: Allows access to a single starter from each Generation, except for Kanto starters, which are available in the wild. Trade Master Upgrade: More trades. Tailor: Gives access to new/alternative outfits. Mythologist: Will Translate Scripture for you, giving you a hint as to where to find a random legendary Pokémon. PokéTech Designer: Sells PokéGear add-ons. Stage 3 Workers (Unlocked in Aroma) Blue Shard Move Tutor Green Shard Move Tutor Yellow Shard Move Tutor Red Shard Move Tutor Day Care Worker Event Move Tutor Mart Worker (level 2) Nurse Joy Move Deleter Move Tutor EV Lady IV Changer Name Rater Stage 3 Rooms Hall Of Fame Online Sector/Pokécenter Egg Tunnel Daycare (Pokéamie) Category:Game Category:In game Category:Pokemon Category:Hints